


Sweet Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, F/M, I wanted fluff sorry, Lucid Dreaming, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vampire!Gabriel, could have gotten more sexual but I stopped myself, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marinette injures herself during Fashion week and Gabriel shares some vampire folklore while he treats her wound.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/gifts).



> Not exactly a reverse version of Sweet as Candy Cane, but since we're still going with a vampire theme.... The research for this one was interesting, hopefully I haven't mixed anything up. Unbeta'ed again, because my internet wife is on vacation XD  
> Btw "my tooth is dripping/leaking?" is an idiom in my mother tongue used when you see or smell delicious food. So I guess it is the equivalent to mouth-watering and I felt like it would fit in the context.

Despite many women injuring themselves every year due to broken stiletto heels, the uncomfortable footwear stays at the runways and pavement during Fashion Week. One minute, Marinette is clomping behind Gabriel in these black death traps and the next she’s holding a scraped knee. Holding onto the banister did not stop her from plunging down.

 

“Shit.” she curses as she picks up the broken heel, winching as the blood drips down her knee.

 

“It’s only two more stairs. Marceau, go look for an icepack for Mlle. Dupain-Cheng while I’ll take her to a guest room to treat her injury.” Gabriel says as he helps her up.

 

“Is this okay?” she whispers as he scoops her up bridal style like she’s weighing nothing.

 

“I have years of self-control. Adrien used to injure himself as a child quite often.” he answers nonchalantly, but Marinette knows that masked look on his face. They pass two or three doors before he opens one with his shoulder. It loudly swings shut behind them, and he lowers her to the bed. She hoists her knee up while he disappears in the bathroom to return with a wet rag and a package of plasters.

 

“You’re lucky you didn’t tear a tendon or broke a bone.” he says as he’s cleaning the wound and applying a band-aid.

 

“You can stop touching it now.” she hisses when he doesn’t stop probing her leg.

 

“Apologies.” he murmurs, tearing his eyes away from her knee. There must be something on the other side of the room that’s suddenly caught his interest and fills his cheeks rosy.

 

_Oh._

 

“I do have self-control, but you also make my teeth leak*...” she can see his fangs behind a constrained smile and now it’s her turn to blush.

 

“Ah… You mean, I’m literally mouth watering?”

 

“But the knee isn’t exactly a good place to still your thirst, now is it?” she tries to laugh it off, letting her index finger slowly run up and down her neck.

 

“Not really, there are more...discreet places to go for then the carotid artery.” he says as he takes the chair next to the bed.

 

“I suppose the vein the doctors prefer for taking blood is one of them?”

 

“That or the ulnar artery, but one has to be careful not to damage the tendons.” he says as he gently taps her left wrist.

 

“Everybody has their preference, huh?”

 

“As I said, I usually choose a place that’s easier to hide. With Nathalie, that’s mostly the brachial artery.”

 

“Mlle. Sancoeur give you blood? I mean, you… I didn’t know you were an item!” she exclaims before slapping her other hand over her mouth.

 

“Because we are not. It is just a great way of stress relief for both of us. I’m not exactly the most amiable one to work with.” he laughs at his own joke and continues to massage her left hand.

 

“So vampires sedate their ‘donors’ or something?”

 

“Essentially, yes. I also have the ability to show my _benefactors_ – as you so eloquently put it – a pleasant dream. It’s not much, but I like to return at least something for their favour.”

 

“Mhm...” she made a mental note to come back to that information later.

 

“Sounds a lot less glamorous as all these teen movies make vampires seem. A little bit of blood every now and then, a higher sensitivity to sunlight.”

 

“I wonder if that’s true. Unlike Emilie, I’ve come to accept this life, but for her, it was too constraining. Her condition is much worse than mine. After all, I can still go out if I really have to...”

 

 _So that’s why you’re still looking for a cure to this curse,_ Marinette thinks grimly.

 

“You haven’t even asked the most interesting question yet.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“The femoral artery.”

 

“Uhm...” is all she gets out before he pushes her back onto the bed. She must look ridiculous with her legs still hoisted up. He can probably see her underwear with the short dress she’s wearing tonight.

 

“If you’re offering, I would go for the femoral artery. Any ideas which one that might be?”

 

She doesn’t have to answer as he’s already caressing the inside of the thigh of her injured leg.

 

“It’s a very good place for vampire bites, for both the vampire and the recipient.”

 

Her heart is pounding. Maybe this isn’t a good idea. She should’ve asked whether or not he can see these ‘dreams’ as well. She’s fidgeting.

 

“What if I dream of something weird?”

 

“I can guarantee you it’s absolutely private. I can not look into your dreams.”

 

“Fine… But if it hurts, I’m never doing this again!”

 

He chuckles before biting down. And it doesn’t hurt. She can recognize it as a dream immediately as she is falling in slow motion and landing on white, fluffy clouds. Her eyes have closed before the impact and now she’s kissing someone. She doesn’t know who, as her eyes are still closed, but that person is taller than her and she has her arms wrapped around his neck. With the way he’s holding her, kissing her, she can tell that the mystery man has experience. Or maybe they’ve been kissing before? She feels safe and secure in his embrace. It’s definitely not a one time thing.

 

The anonymous lover is gone when she comes to her senses. It is Gabriel’s face that is hovering over her, not kissing her. She pouts at the thought. Everything else is still kind of dulled, except his face. There’s still a little bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. She giggles at this and tries to wipe it away with a shaking hand.

 

“Sorry, with your small body and thin legs, I should have known you would be a little doddery...”

 

“Rude.” she slurs at him. “Dream you was so much nicer to me...”

 

“O-oh?”

 

“You know, you know! I really like you a lot! As in _like_ like, ha-ha, like….I love you?”

 

The knock on the door is what saves him from exposing his thoroughly flushed face to her.

 

 _Looks like someone has finally found an icepack_ , she thinks drowsily and besotted with the recent experience she falls back asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of receiving my very first comment on ao3, I'm dedicating this work to @Schattentaenzerin. I made plans to work on another WiP, but your comment fueled my motivation. Thank you!


End file.
